The Forgotten Faces
by Demented Kitten Queen
Summary: "I bet you never heard of them before. No one has. Only Katniss Everdeen. The girl on fire." Series of poems of every character in the Hunger Games.
1. Primrose Everdeen

_Primrose Everdeen._

I bet you never heard of her before.

_No one ever did._

Only Katniss Everdeen.

_The girl on fire._

Let me tell you about her.

_Take a seat why don't you?_

Primrose.

_Like the flower._

Did you know, the primroses?

_The sweet-smelling flower?_

I bet you didn't.

_No one does._

They remember roses, katniss', buttercups..

_But never primroses._

Primroses are never remembered.

_Did you know, they mean 'I can't live without you'?_

I bet you didn't.

_No one ever does._

Did you know, primroses are used for medical research?

_They save lives._

I bet you didn't.

_No one ever does._

Did you know, Primroses grow faster than most?

_Much faster._

I bet you didn't.

_No one ever does._

Did you know, primroses die fast?

_Just like the real Primrose._

I bet you didn't.

No one ever does.


	2. Gale Hawthorne

_Gale Hawthorne._

Have you ever heard of him?

_No one has._

Do you know who he is?

_He's known as the boy who plays with snares._

Let me tell you about him.

_Take a seat why don't you?_

Gale.

_A very strong wind._

Do you know, the gale?

_The storm of storms._

I bet you didn't.

_No one does._

They only remember the tiny breezes.

_But never the gales._

Gales are never remembered.

_Did you know, they're called the storm before the calm?_

I bet you didn't.

_No one ever does._

Did you know, that the word 'Gale' means 'a noisy outburst'?

_Just like the real Gale._

I bet you didn't.

_No one ever does._

Did you know, gales warning are given?

_They have to be warned about._

I bet you didn't.

_No one ever does._

Did you know, gales are considered unpredictable?

_Just like the real Gale._

I bet you didn't.

_No one ever does._


	3. Peeta Mellark

_Peeta Mellark_

Have you ever heard of him?

_No one has._

Do you know who he is?

_He's known as the boy with the bread._

Let me tell you about him.

_Take a seat why don't you?_

Peeta.

_Isn't that bread?_

Do you know, that it's a different spelling of pita?

_P-E-E-T-A_

I bet you didn't.

_No one does._

Do you know, what pita bread is?

_It's tasty bread._

I bet you didn't.

_No one ever does._

* * *

**Writer:** I'm no happy with this chapter, to be honest. I feel like it could be better, but honestly, I've spent four hours erasing, and editing it and it still hasn't gotten better. :( sigh.


	4. Finch Nightlock - Foxface

_Finch Nightlock._

I bet you never heard of her before.

_No one has._

Do you know who she is?

_She's Foxface; one of the smartest, trickiest, and most clever tribute in the Games. _

Let me tell you about her.

_Take a seat why don't you?_

Finch.

_Mainly known as the fox-faced girl; Foxface._

Do you know, no one calls her Finch anymore?

_The other -dead- tributes call her Foxface._

I bet you didn't.

_No one ever does._

Do you know, Finch hates foxes?

_Two years prior, her brother went in the games and was brutality attacked by a fox mutt._

I bet you didn't.

_No one ever does._

Do you know, she had nightmares every night because of that?

_And now she's called Foxface._

I bet you didn't.

_No one ever does._

Do you know, she's horrified of looking at herself in the mirror?

_Red hair; amber eyes; just like a fox._

I bet you didn't.

_No one ever does._

Do you know, she had a sponsor who left her a message saying that she was "sly like a fox".

_Finch isn't a fox, foxes are evil, she isn't._

I bet you didn't.

_No one ever does._

Do you know, that she ate the nightlock because of it?

"_I'm not a fox," she cried silently, swallowing a single nightlock berry, "I'm not a-"_

I bet you didn't.

_No one ever does._

* * *

**Writer: **If I have to be honest, I have to say this was my best chapter. Maybe not, tell me what you guys thought. :) Hope you like it.


	5. Finnick Odair

_Finnick Odair_

I bet you never heard of him before.

_No one has._

Do you know who he is?

_He's _the_ sex god of Panem._

Let me tell you about him.

_Take a seat why don't you?_

Finnick.

_The sea-green eyed god._

Do you know, he was forced into it?

_All those things you did to him, he was forced._

I bet you didn't.

_No one ever does._

Do you know, he cried himself to sleep that night?

_Because of you._

I bet you didn't.

_No one ever does._

Do you know, he felt dirty for days, until he had to do it all over again?

_He scrubbed for hours, and hours, and hours, and hours until his skin was raw._

I bet you didn't.

_No one ever does._

Do you know, that those smiles he gives; are fake?

_He rarely smiles anymore, just with Annie._

I bet you didn't.

_No one ever does._

Do you know, he can barely look at Annie naked without tearing up?

_He can barely kiss her without cringing._

I bet you didn't.

_No one ever does._

Do you know, when he tell you he loved you; he was just thinking of Annie?

"_I love you Annie. Just you. No one else." _

I bet you didn't.

_And you never will._

* * *

**Writer: **This chapter is sponsored by Call Me Fin and dedicated to the pompous brat. ;)


	6. Johanna Mason

_Johanna Mason _

I bet you never heard of her before.

_No one has._

Do you know who she is?

_She's the girl with no one left._

Let me tell you about her.

_Take a seat why don't you?_

Johanna.

_She's practically insane._

Do you know, she faked it?

_She isn't innocent, she was ready to kill._

I bet you didn't.

_No one ever does._

Do you know, her parents and best friend were killed because she refused to do _that._

"_Never," she snarled, not knowing what will happen afterwards._

I bet you didn't.

_No one ever does._

Do you know, she wasn't stable for a year?

_She died inside and became hostile._

I bet you didn't.

_No one ever does._

Do you know, she doesn't have anyone else left?

_Katniss and Finnick are her secret friends, sh don't tell; they'll take them away from her._

I bet you didn't.

_No one ever does._

Do you know, she won't admit it, but she loves them both?

_She'll never let them know, though._

I bet you didn't.

_And neither will the Capitol._

Because when you have nothing, you have nothing to lose.

* * *

**Writer:** This chapter was written for Purpletta (QuietConspiracy) and also dedicated to her. :) Feel better, its bed time now. This is for the Caesar's Palace monthly oneshot challenge!


	7. Rue Gosling

_Rue Gosling_

I bet you heard of her before.

_Everyone has._

Shes Rue, District 11's little Mockingjay.

_What a sweet title._

Let me tell you about her.

_Take a seat why don't you, tea?_

Rue.

_A sweet, coconut smelling plant._

Do you know, that Rue means to be regretted?

_Marvel instantly regretted killing her, Katniss made sure of it._

I bet you knew that.

_I saw you crying._

Do you know, her siblings were lost without her.

_Two died within four weeks, another one began to steal; the peacekeepers found out and killed her._

I bet you knew.

_I saw you buying those rotted apples and oranges in the market, pretending that you didn't hear the screams as they whipped her to death._

Do you know, they miss her, her special friends.

_They don't sing like they used too._

I bet you knew.

_I saw you frowning at sunset, wondering why the mockingjays sounded sad._

Do you know, I miss her.

_We all miss her; Katniss and her siblings and her special friends._

I bet you knew.

_We all saw you getting shot for whistling her tune._

* * *

**Writer:** Dedicated to everyone. :)


	8. Annie Cresta

_Annie Cresta_

Do you miss her?

_I know you do, I saw you crying on the letter._

She told me all about you.

_You don't know much about her do you?_

That's alright, but I'll tell you about her.

_The kettle is still warm, do you want sugar with your tea?_

She liked tea, did you know that?

_I introduced her to sugar; she used to drink it with nothing._

She was shy when I first met her.

_Barely said a word._

She was a Career, you do know what a Career is, right?

_Probably not, that was over thirty years ago._

She lost her partner, that's why she cried and laughed so much.

_The reason why she didn't wear the seashell necklace you made when you were four, it wasn't personal._

She wasn't crazy, not a bit.

_Your Aunt Enobaria didn't know what she was talking about._

She loved you very much, I hope you know that.

_We both love you, son._

**Writer**: :) Since so many people wanted an Annie chappie, I decided to make this chapter as more as a letter. From Finnick to his son about his mother. :) I love your reviews guys, already at 55, can we get to 66 before the next chapter?


	9. Cato Ravenclaw

_Cato Ravenclaw_

You're useless.

_Good job, you got a great place! _

Couldn't win against two district Twelve tributes, despicable.

_At-least you said please, remembered you manners, good boy._

Third place, are you trying to dishonor District Two?

_You did you best and avenged your district's death, what more could we want?_

Your siblings are getting ready to volunteer, Isis and Ryker.

_Isis is getting engaged, and Ryker is becoming a trainer, you'd be proud._

They hate you for losing, we all do.

_They don't. Isis cried for days and Ryker and your father went in screaming matches for the rest of the week. _

We hate you.

_We miss you._

We're glad you're gone.

_You're father didn't leave the casket until they dragged him away._

Disgrace.

_Son._

I-I'm glad you're gone.

_He's crying._

* * *

**Writer:** ….why don't I remember writing this?


	10. Haymitch Abernathy

_Haymitch Abernathy_

He when sixteen.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word._

He was reaped.

_Mama's gonna buy you a some sponsors. _

He got a nine.

_Mama's gonna buy you a nice big score._

He was considered a favorite.

_Mama's gonna buy you everyone in the crowd._

He got a knife and a knife from the bloodbath.

_Mama's gonna buy you a knife to slay the big, mean old Careers._

He killed someone.

_Mama's gonna buy you back your innocence._

Then, he allied with someone.

_Mama's gonna buy you an ally._

He watched her kill someone.

_Mama's gonna buy you some help._

He got a sponsor gift.

_Mama's gonna buy you a weapon._

His allied died.

_Mama's gonna buy you thousand new allies._

He used the arena to his advantage.

_Mama's gonna buy you a forcefield._

He won the games.

_Mama's gonna buy you back._

The Capitol killed everyone he loved.

_Mama's gonna buy you a thousand flowers._

He had nightmares.

_Mama's gonna buy you a special drink._

He began drinking and slept with a knife.

_Mama's gonna buy you knife to slay the monsters. _

He was considered a failure to others

_You're still the sweetest little boy Mama's ever seen._

* * *

**Writer:** Cookies for the winner who get's the song...


	11. Marvel von Delight

_Marvel von Delight_

Big Brother, where you go?

_I waited for you._

Why can't I find you?

_On the hill, every day after training._

Are you lost in the Capitol?

_We can't have our daily picnic in the Capitol, we'd get bread crumbs everywhere._

Did you win?

_Mama and Papa are upset, they have been since the games started._

Did the the Capitol people fall in-love with you.

_Cashmere said that they all fall for her; on their knees, two._

Are the games still going?

_They stopped playing it the square and Mama and Papa stopped watching._

Are you still a Career?

_I asked Cashmere, she said they were still together._

Why is everyone clapping?

_Her names Katniss Everdeen, big brother._

Why are they calling her a victor?

_She's not a victor, you're a victor._

Big brother?

_What's she saying?_

Big brother, what's dead mean?

_As in gone?_

Big brother, who's Rue?

_Why is she crying?_


	12. Katniss Everdeen

_Katniss Everdeen_

She's the girl on fire.

_No she isn't._

She's the girl who is gonna save us all.

_No she isn't._

She's gonna rebel.

_No she isn't._

She's one half of the star-crossed lovers.

_No she isn't._

She's gonna kill Snow.

_No she isn't._

She's gonna save Prim.

_No she isn't._

She's gonna save us all.

_No she isn't._

She's our savior.

_No she isn't._

She's gonna win the quell with a baby.

_No she isn't._

She's gonna kill everyone and come out as a victor, again.

_No she isn't._

Yes.

_No._

Because she's Katniss Everdeen – The girl on fire.

_She's Katniss Everdeen, just Katniss Everdeen._

She's gonna save us all.

_No she isn't._

Because she's Katniss Everde-

_She's just Katniss Everdeen, citizen of District 12._

No, she's_-_

_She's just Katniss Everdeen; not invincible; not a victor; not a rebel; not a lover; not a savior; she's just seventeen-year old Katniss Everdeen citizen of District 12._


	13. Glimmer Jewelyn

_Glimmer Jewelyn _

No one visited me, did you know?

_My family, my friends, none._

I died alone, painfully alone.

_Tracker Jackers, everywhere._

No one came back, just to make sure I was died.

_Just to take my bow._

The helicopter, no one looked at me.

"_Just threw it on the casket and we can get back, Victor Wives are on."_

They didn't even try to fix me up, my perfect skin, ruined.

"_Shouldn't we at-least put some blush on her or maybe some cream?" her stylist asked, getting a 'no' for her answer._

I was still in my arena clothing.

_My wet, muddy, slashed to no ends, arena clothing._

Now, now, I'm wearing a immaculate white dress.

_I prefer this more._


	14. Cashmere and Gloss Clos & Other Careers

_Careers_

Once upon a time,

_there were two children,_

and there names are unimportant.

_They were bred to be Careers, _

just like everyone else in District One.

_They were forced to train daybreak to sunset._

They learned to never show their emotions.

_They figured out how to manipulate people._

As years passed,

_as they turned seventeen,_

it became reaping day.

_Everyone was there,_

mothers,

_fathers,_

brothers,

_sisters,_

grandparents,

_aunts,_

uncles,

_everyone._

The escort picked a name,

_and called for a volunteer._

"It's my turn."

_they said._

"I volunteer."

_They were tributes now._

They smiled and waved for the Capitol people,

_then they trained again,_

and again,

_and again._

'till it became time to show themselves.

_One by one,_

they walked up to the Gamemakers,

_smiles glowing confident,_

they proved themselves.

_They wait a day,_

they got their score,

_all they get is a nod._

They did good.

_A day passed,_

it was time to get interviewed.

_Putting their best on,_

smiling until their faces froze,

_they all got lined up._

Then it came their turn,

_smiling brightly,_

they did their interviews,

_flawlessly._

Then,

_finally,_

after training for years,

_it was time for the games to start._

And so,

_this is were are story sadly comes to its end._

As both the boy and the girl,

_run to the bloodbath for the weapons they so desperately needed,_

neither of them saw the other ones blood lust.

_SNAP_

SWOOSH

_Boom _

Boom

_The End._

* * *

**Writer:** Gah! I'm so behind on poems, last night I was so tired and I fell asleep early. -_- I have so many left to do. I have D1, D2 (I'm doing Clove next), D4, and D12 done.. About twenty more chapters left. -_- I'm not going to be done by Friday, am I?


	15. Clove Herr and Thresh Abbott

_Clove Herr and Thresh Abbott_

She's dead you know.

_I bet you do, you did kill her._

She was smashed against the cornucopia.

_Or was it a rock, do you remember what you killed her with?_

She was only fifteen.

_Still a child._

She didn't do it.

_She even told you she didn't._

She begged, did you head her?

_Begging that you wouldn't kill her._

She said she was sorry.

_She was sorry she begged Cato to let her kill Katniss._

She wanted to please him.

_Her crush._

Did you hear him screaming for her?

"_Clove!"_

Did you see him begging for her to stay with her?

"_No. No. No. Please don't die." he whispered, wiping the blood from her face. "Please."_

He cried, did you know that?

_Then, he went for revenge._

Did he get it?

_I hope he did._

Let me ask you something;

_How does being beheaded feel?_

* * *

**Writer:** ...honestly, I would like to know. :)


	16. Beetee Brighton and Wiress Quinn

_Beetee Brighton and Wiress Quinn_

Dear Wiress,

_Dear Beetee,_

I miss you.

_I miss you._

We won, you'd like it here now.

_You'd like it here; no war; no violence; it's peaceful._

You were right, Katniss was the Mockingjay, sorry for doubting you.

_You were right, dying, it's better than living._

I still live in District Three, it look better than it did before.

_Is the District still there? Did we win?_

I never married, I'd never break my promise to you.

_Did Caesar receive my love letters?_

I'm watching Katniss' and Peeta's children, Rhyy and Azalea, you'd like them.

_Did Katniss and Peeta live happily ever after?_

I miss you.

_I miss you._

I hope you're happy, hopefully.

_Be safe._

Love, Beetee.

_Love, Wiress._

* * *

**Writer:** ...did anyone notice I've never written a love letter? Sorry if it wasn't as good. Also, do you guys like the names? I'm always wondering if people like the names I pick out. Oh well. :P Only about seven chapters left~! I'm so excited. Can we get to 100? Let's get to 100! Hehe, 100...


	17. President Coriolanus Snow

_President Coriolanus Snow _

He was evil.

_Oh yes, evil._

He killed his mother, his father, his wife, and yes, little Scarlet.

_Beheaded; pushed off his balcony; unknown causes; and finally, little Scarlet got suffocated _

He killed millions, perhaps.

_See that; perhaps._

Perhaps he did.

_Poison killed his allies, Peacekeepers killed those people, and bombs made by everyone's favorite cousin._

Sure, he killed his family, but honestly, who hasn't wanted to kill them?

_They all were bad people._

His mother, looked like the sweet old lady who would bake treats for children.

_She'd buy children and make them fight each other for her entertainment, when they lost she'd sell them; you don't want to know where they went after that._

His father, he was the first president; the man who made the Hunger Games.

_He made the game where children killed each other._

His wife, Rosa, she was the first ever victor.

_She killed eight tributes. _

And yes, baby Scarlet was evil two.

_She had his gene's, she was bound to be bad._

So really, should you really be pointing the finger at him.

_He only did what everyone else couldn't do._

* * *

**Writer:** See? Snow is a good boy, one who kills bad people. Okay, Scarlet wasn't bad, yet. Any request?


	18. Effie Trinket

_Effie Trinket_

Get your elbows off the table, dear.

_That's bad manners._

Close your mouth when you chew, dear.

_That's impolite._

Stand up straight, dear.

_Posture is everything._

Look them in the eyes, dear.

_They won't want to associate with shy people._

Smile, darling.

_No one wants to associate with a mad person._

Mind your matters, darling.

_Act like a lady._

Get your feet off the table.

_Get your feet down, now._

* * *

**Writer:** Excuse the horribleness of the chapter. I have a few left.. so excited...


	19. Madge Undersee

_Madge Undersee _

She was a hero, you know?

_She did give Katniss the Mockingjay pin._

She helped spark the fire.

_Fire is dangerous, she's lucky she didn't get burned._

She gave Katniss a friend, a true friend.

_Perhaps her first friend._

She taught Katniss how to play the piano.

_Sadly, Katniss is still a horrible piano player._

She stole medicine for Katniss' friend.

_She could've gotten caught, but she didn't care, it was Katniss' friend who needed help._

She gave her loyalty to Katniss, did you know?

_She wanted her friend to be safe, and happy._

She was a hero, alright.

_Hero; a true friend; master thief; fire starter; she was Madge._

The girl who was Katniss' real friend.

_Her only [true] friend._

* * *

**Writer:** One left.


	20. Districts

_Districts_

We won.

_After 75 years._

Were all going to live in peace.

_No more Hunger Games, no more Snow, no more._

No more fearing that our children are going to be killed by other children.

_Finally._

No more terror.

_No more._

Ever.

_Is this what it means to say;_

The End?

* * *

**Writer:** Yes, the District's count as people. Everyone I missed actually. :) Thank you everyone who stayed to see the end, to review every chapter, to make me smile and laugh and cry and want to write more. Thanks. And I hope to see you guys again.;) Because there's a few million other fandom's I have yet to write, I hope to see you guys there then.


	21. Cinna Buns

_Cinna Buns_

That's how everything big is created; from flames.

_I was born from a fiery moment from my mother and a Head Gamemaker._

Everything.

_My sparks burnt fast, traveling everywhere._

Nothing could stop me once I started.

_Burning everything, growing._

I never stopped, I only gave more fuel to the fire.

_One touch and everything was on fire._

Katniss?

_Can you still feel the sparks._

Their ready.

_To be let out, and destroy everything they wanted._

You can try, but you'll never forget our names.

_Katniss Everdeen and Cinna Buns; the fire starters._

**Writer:** …..I admit nothing.


	22. Seneca Crane

_Seneca Crane _

Do you remember me?

_I saved precious Katniss._

Do you remember my beard, at-lest.

_Oh please, I saw you fan-girling over it multiple times._

Do you remember the way I killed Thresh?

_I made the mutts, so I made the kill. _

Do you remember how I drank the nightlock.

_And yet, not a single drop of it went on my beard._

I hope you remember.

_Katniss remembers me._

She always has.

_Right?_

Didn't she avenge my death?

_She killed Snow, right?_

* * *

**Writer's Best Cousin:** *Please beware that I was somehow talked into letting my friend write the final chapter for the poems. -_-' I hope you like it, she complained for three hours. Apparently she doesn't support Senekiss. :( * Please me you like it.


End file.
